1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transaction processing systems and user interfaces that support the ability for a user to make an online payment using multiple payment instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web sites and other types of interactive systems commonly include functionality for collecting payments from online customers. These systems commonly support a variety of different types of customer payment instruments, such as credit cards, paper and electronic gift certificates, and links to personal bank accounts. Typically, however, existing systems do not allow users to flexibly and efficiently use a combination of different payment instruments to complete a transaction.